On a aucun regret
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Je n'avais aucun regret pour tout ça... NaruSasu. Rated:T. Du lime. Attention spoilers sur tout Naruto (léger mais qu'au même).


Titre : On a aucun regret

Pairing :Narusasu

Rated :T

Disclaimer: Le manga Naruto ne m'appartient pas. Mais l'histoire oui

NB : C'est du lime

* * *

Un jour je brûlerais en enfer...

Tu étais ma faiblesse, je ne regrette en rien ce qu'on faisait. Tu étais ma moitié mais, on n'avait pas le choix. Le village n'aurait pas pu comprendre notre couple surtout ''nous''. Alors, je me suis marié avec une femme, elle était gentille, si timide mais, avec le temps elle s'était affirmée. S'il n'y avait pas eu mon âme sœur peut-être que je l'aurais aimé. Mais Sasuke prenait le pas surtout depuis qu'on était enfant. Lorsque tu étais parti, mon cœur c'était brisé en milles morceaux. Notre couple était tout pour nous alors lorsque tu as déserté notre village, j'avais vu rouge, un sentiment de solitude. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu m'avais laissé pour aller te venger, dans ma tête il y avait qu'un mot qui revenait « Pourquoi Sasuke ». Tu m'avais laissé comme une veille chaussette mais, je n'ai pas pu te laisser aller vraiment, sans tenter le tout pour le tout. Alors, pendant des années et des années, je te cherchais encore et encore et lorsque avec la nouvelle équipe recomposée, on s'est retrouvé, je ne voyais que toi.

Mon regard n'exprimait qu'une chose « pourquoi m'avoir laissé pour venir ici, notre amour n'était pas plus fort que ta vengeance ». Mais lorsque j'ai regardé dans tes yeux et j'ai vu que tu m'aimais toujours mais, que tu ne reviendrais jamais à Konoha. Et encore, j'ai souffert ce jour-là. Je voudrais à ce moment-là te dire tellement de choses mais, ma seule phrase c'était '' baka de Sasuke'' c'était ton surnom lorsque tu m'énervais. Tu étais tellement obstiné, borné que parfois je me demandais pourquoi je t'aimais.

Depuis notre plus jeune âge, tu étais différent avec les autres. Avec moi tu étais doux, gentil, timide et avec les autres tu remettais ton masque. La seule explication c'est que tu me faisais confiance et ça me suffisait même si j'aurais voulu que tu t'entendes avec eux.

Notre relation avait commencé par un accident, le « Baiser ». Ce jour-là même si on faisait des têtes pas possible, tu avais un goût exquis. Ça m'avait perturbé pendant quelques semaines avant de dire que tout ce que je ressentais était de l'amour pour toi. Être jeune et en plus amoureux d'un autre garçon, c'était la blague du siècle. Ça m'a pris encore un mois pour t'avouer que je t'aimais même si je savais que je risquais un ''non'' de ta part. Toi, qui ne voyais personne, qui ne s'intéressait à rien, a pu me donner une réponse. Un simple ''oui' que je n'attendais pas m'avait fait évanouir. Depuis ce jour-là, tu ne faisais que me charrier.

Mon dieu comme je pouvais t'aimer, tu es tellement important pour moi. On était tellement bien ensemble mais, notre illusion s'était fissurée lorsque tu m'as laissé. J'étais tellement déprimé de t'avoir laissé partir sans me rendre compte de tes sentiments vis-à-vis de ton frère. Tu l'as tué et lorsque j'étais arrivé, c'était trop tard.

Les jours étaient passés, on s'était retrouvé dans la quatrième guerre. Lorsque je t'avais vu mon cœur s'était remit à battre, je ne croyais pas mes oreilles. J'étais tellement sous le choc mais, je devais me concentrer sur la bataille. Lorsqu'on avait vaincu nos ennemies, perdus beaucoup de gens. Tu m'avais demandé un ultime combat entre toi et moi, on était devenu très fort. À la fin personne n'avait gagné mais, je savais que j'avais regagné ton cœur. Tu m'avais souri comme à notre jeunesse. On était tellement mal au point. Et puis, un jour, tu étais reparti mais, je savais que j'allais te revoir et ça me donnait envie de croire encore à notre relation. Et puis, je crois que notre relation n'a jamais pu se terminer et c'était pour ça qu'un jour je brûlerais en enfer à cause de toi Sasuke.

Aujourd'hui, toi et moi, on est marié, on a des enfants mais, arrêter de voir ça jamais. Même si j'aime beaucoup ma famille, tu seras le seul qui me comblera de bonheur. Alors, je n'ai pas honte de mentir à ma femme pour te rejoindre. Avec le temps, on a appris à mentir pour mieux se voir.

Comme chaque nuit, on a rendez-vous comme toujours dans le même endroit. Un endroit paisible pour nous deux, le pont de notre rencontre. On parle, on se baigne au clair de la lune. Personne ne vient à ses heures dans ses endroits puis on part dans une cabane que j'ai construit pour toi et moi, personne ne sait où elle est puisqu'elle est protégée par un sort créé par mes soins. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la cabane, tu étais en train de lire un quelconque parchemin en m'attendant. Lorsque tu m'as vu, tu as souri, ce sourire que j'aime, tellement doux et fragile, comme si d'un instant à l'autre il s'évaporait dans la nuit.

Je m'approchas de toi, tu ne dis toujours rien, seigneur comme j'aime tes yeux, ils disent tellement de choses et tu ne t'en rendras jamais compte. Je m'appuie sur le lit et je me penche pour t'embrasser comme chaque nuit, je ressens une plénitude dans l'air. Toi et moi on ne fait qu'un.

Tes baisers sont d'une douceur, chauds, fragiles mais d'une force tellement pur. Nos baiser étaient toujours doux qu'importe l'endroit, le moment, les sentiments, l'envie parce que toi et moi, on voulait toujours quelque chose de doux dans ce monde cruel. Notre couple était de la douceur, de la tendresse, de la confiance. Notre baiser prit fin, je m'installe à côté de toi et je te prends dans mes bras, tu poses ta tête sur mon torse. Le silence était toujours agréable dans ces moments-là.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer, de plus je n'avais même pas besoin de mentir puisque j'étais l'hokage de ce village. Notre cabane était lié à mon poste de travail. C'était plus facile pour nous deux et pour le village en cas d'attaque et puis, je laisse toujours un clone dans le bâtiment et personne ne voit rien.

\- Tu es en retard, dobe

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, mon conseiller ne m'a pas laissé tranquille, teme.

On évitait toujours de parler de nos familles c'était plus ''facile'' pour nous.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit Sasu en soupirant

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué

Je te serre fort dans mes bras sans te faire du mal. Il n'y qu'une seule personne qui connaît notre secret et il est à l'intérieur de moi. Il ne disait jamais rien, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il me soutenait. Il ne disait jamais rien et je le remercie pour ça. C'est tout ce qui pouvait compter parce que jamais je ne perdrais mon Sasu de vue plus jamais.

Pov Sasuke

J'ai fermé les yeux en sentant ta main parcourir mon corps en essayant à chaque fois de me laisser des traces. Notre vie n'a jamais été simple et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle le sera. Tu commence par mon cou, descends vers mon torse. Ta langue est toujours chaude, elle trace des cercles autour de mes mamelons, je ne peux que gémir. Même si on se voit tous les jours, mon corps, mon âme a soif de toi chaque minute, chaque seconde sur cette Terre. Je prononce ton nom « Naru » avec des soupirs, chaque baiser, chaque caresse que tu me fais me rendent dingue.

Tu soupires entre mes lèvres lorsque tu rentres en moi, tu fais toujours attention à moi. Je t'ai embrassé en te tenant par les épaules, mes cuisses viennent se poser sur ta taille, tu rentre et sors en moi tout doucement, je te sens au plus profond de moi. On ne fait qu'un, on respire ensemble. Dans un souffle on vient ensemble.

Je me demande comment j'ai pu te laisser seul durant tant d'année, on s'était aimé tellement fort, la haine m'avait fait oublier combien je tenais à toi. La vie de tous les jours n'est pas faciles pour nous mais, on fait avec puisqu'on a pas le choix. Mais j'aurais aimé être avec toi au grand jour mais, je savais même toi que c'est impossible aujourd'hui. On avait des familles mais, tu seras toujours mon amour. J'aurais aimé terminer ma vie avec toi sur un lac, j'aime beaucoup ce genre d'endroit parce que tout me rappelle toi Naruto. Qu'importe ce que je fais tout revient à toi.

C'est qu'avec toi que je ressens ce genre de sentiment, cette plénitude, un repos mérité. Avant de partir dans mes rêves, je me dis que tu m'as appris à mentir, tu m'as enseigné à tromper, à trahir comme chaque jour lors de nos rencontres et je n'ai jamais regretté mes faits et geste puisqu'on s'aime.

Pov Naruto

J'ai mis des couvertures sur nous, tu étais déjà en train de dormir. J'aime beaucoup écouter ton cœur qui bat lorsque tu dors ou tout simplement te regarder dormir. On n'avait pas besoin de mots pour dire ce qu'on ressentait, on s'était trouvé et pour ça je n'ai aucun regret.

Fin

* * *

correction apporter par ma beta. 21/08/2015


End file.
